UN RUIDO AGRADABLE
by Hannabi77
Summary: El Kazekage nota cierto comportamiento extraño en su esposa. Lo cual llega a preocuparle, al no tener idea de la razón. ¿Quienes son los preferidos de Shinki? Historia post, inspirada en el final del arco de los exámenes chunin de Boruto. ONESHOT GaaShiji Shinki, Yodo, Araya


NEW ONESHOT GAASHIJI

El halcón, luego de una larga noche, recorriendo su trayectoria del País del Fuego, al País del Viento, pudo divisar a la distancia, su destino, Sunagakure.

Soltó un agudo y resonante graznido, como aviso de llegada, tal como le habían enseñado sus adiestradores, desde que solo había sido un pichón.

Apenas llegó al cuartel general de la aldea, fue recibido por un ser humano conocido para él.

Se posó en el brazo que le extendió, para luego dejar que le quitase el pequeño pergamino de su pata.

Lo abrió ágilmente, para leer el mensaje.

"Todos estamos bien".

Una corta oración, que si bien, lo hubiese leído otra persona, no le hubiera hallado sentido.

Una sonrisa mezclada con alivio, se dibujó en su rostro.

― Buen trabajo, Tamaru ―expresó con voz gentil el misterioso personaje, quien estaba cubierto hasta la cabeza, con túnica y turbante, dejando ver solo la parte baja de su rostro―. Debes estar muy cansado, te llevaré para que te consientan…

El ave graznó, para luego acomodarse en su hombro y así ambos desaparecer de escena.

Luego de dos días, pasado los fallidos exámenes Chunin, el Kazekage y sus acompañantes volvieron a la Arena.

Pocas horas habían pasado del medio día, cuando llegaron a la estación.

En el andén, ya los esperaba un ninja mensajero, objetando que la reunión de los altos mandos estaba por comenzar y exigían su presencia.

Gaara, asintió a modo de respuesta.

Siendo el Kazekage, era consciente de que tenía mucho trabajo, hasta antes de que llegase la noche.

― Demonios, acabamos de llegar; los del concejo deberían de tranquilizarse un poco ―emitió desalentado Kankuro, con expresión resignante en su rostro, mientras seguía a su menor―. En fin, Araya… ―agregó, dirigiéndose al genin castaño que caminaba a su lado―. Lleva mi bolsa de compras a casa, por mi…

El tímido marionetista no tuvo tiempo de objetar.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba cargado hasta el cuello, con un bulto pesado que su superior había dejado caer encima de él.

― Apúrate Araya, o te dejaremos ―emitió Yodo, quien con Shinki, empezaban a caminar en la misma dirección, pero a paso normal, ambos cargados también.

Luego de una larga tarde, la noche inundó Suna.

El calor casi infernal se convertía en un frio seco y hostil.

Todos los habitantes buscaban refugio en sus acogedoras casas de arena y piedra tallada.

Y la familia de la arena no eran una excepción.

Gaara había sido el último en llegar.

Apenas entró a la sala, se cruzó con ella, quien con una ligera sonrisa empezó a hablarle.

― Bienvenido a casa.

Sus miradas se cruzaron de forma cómplice por unos segundos.

Justo cuando iba a responderle, apareció Kankuro, el cual, sin el más mínimo tacto, lo arrastró al comedor, alejándolo de ella.

― Llegas tarde ―se quejó el castaño―, muero de hambre. Luego tendrán tiempo de mirarse como bobos, siéntate…

Entonces, en aquel comedor, donde alguna vez los tres hermanos, hijos de Rasa y Karura, comían en silencio, ahora era ocupado por media docena de personas.

― Hum, la comida de madre no tiene igual ―pronunció animosamente Araya, mientras comía con alegría, el enorme plato de natto que tenía en frente.

Yodo comía en silencio, una sopa de almendras. No era tan expresiva como Araya, pero podía reflejar en su rostro, cuanto estaba disfrutando su cena.

― Si, la comida de casa, siempre será mejor ―emitió Kankuro, comiendo a grandes mordidas, las hamburguesas de su plato.

Shinki, quien estaba sentado frente a él, lo miraba con cierta molestia.

― ¿Pasa algo, Shinki? ―expresó Gaara, observándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa, notando que casi no había tocado su cena.

Shijima también notó ese último detalle.

― Hum, no hay problema, puede que el sushi que le preparé no sepa tan bien como debería, puedo cambiarlo…

Lo cierto es que Shijima, les había preparado una cena especial a todos, a modo de encomio por su participación en los exámenes chunin.

Pero esa no era la razón por la que Shinki no comía.

Todos ahí eran conscientes de que Shijima tenía un gran talento culinario. Y si no hubiese heredado el oficio ninja de su clan, hubiera podido ser una gran chef.

― No es eso, madre ―aclaró Shinki―. Soy un gran devoto a sus comidas, pero… ―afiló más su mirada, hacia su tío marionetista, quien al parecer no había notado que lo miraba con molestia, ya que seguía comiendo con algarabía―. ¿Por qué Kankuro tiene que comer algo especial, como nosotros? El no hizo nada especial en el viaje a Konoha.

Gaara y los demás genin, entendieron al instante lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo Shijima siguió mirándolo un tanto confundida.

Fue entonces que el castaño mayor, recién se dio cuenta del ambiente que se estaba formando a su alrededor.

― ¿Ah? Oye… ―hizo una pausa, para terminar de comer lo que tenía en su boca―. Gaara tampoco participó en los exámenes y Shijima también le preparó algo especial ―se quejó de forma graciosa, apuntando hacia su menor, quien al ver que todos centraron su mirada en él, bajo con sutileza, la costillita bañada en salsa BBQ que estaba a punto de morder―. Si él tiene algo especial, yo también…

― Con padre es diferente ―protestó Shinki a defensa del pelirrojo―. Madre puede tener detalles con él, porque es su esposo, pero usted, es un aprovechado, y descarado…

― ¡Gaara! ¿Vas a dejar que Shinki me hable así? ―inquirió Kankuro, ofendido y agobiado, reflejando una cara cómica de molestia―. Dile algo…

― Lo siento, pero tiene buenos argumentos ―lo interrumpió el pelirrojo, quien se mantenía calmado y denotaba no querer meterse en los ya típicos enfrentamientos entre Kankuro y Shinki―. Además, tú lo provocaste desde Konoha.

El castaño, al ver que no tendría apoyo, decidió enfrentarse a un duelo de palabras con el niño, quien le respondía de forma racional pero hiriente.

Shijima se preocupó de lo elevado que estaban hablando, ya que podrían despertar a los gemelos.

Les advirtió con una mirada reprobante, pero al notar que no funcionaba, decidió hablar.

― Silencio.

La voz de Shijima, que normalmente era amable, se escuchó como si fuese un espectro del averno.

Ambos bulliciosos quedaron petrificados, para luego volver a cenar en silencio.

Yodo por lo bajo, sonrió.

Si había algo que sobre admiraba de su madre, era el poder de su palabra, que doblegaba a cualquiera que la intentase enfrentar, incluyendo a su ya imponente padre.

La cena terminó sin acontecimientos mayores.

― Oh, no hagan eso, yo me encargo, vayan a descansar, han tenido una semana dura ―señaló Shijima, al notar que los niños intentaban recoger la mesa, como ya tenían acostumbrado, a modo de ayuda.

― Madre… ¿segura? Usted debe haberse cansado en preparar la cena, lo menos que podemos hacer es…

― Para nada, ahora vayan a descansar a sus habitaciones ―interrumpió a Shinki, quien, junto a sus hermanos, se detuvieron, para luego irse en silencio, un tanto asombrados por la petición.

Era cierto que esa semana fue una de las más intensas que habían tenido en sus cortas vidas.

Acababa de lavar todo, y ahora se dedicaba a secarlos para guardarlos en la alacena.

Una mirada tranquila y un tanto cansada se ocultaban detrás de sus gruesas gafas.

Normalmente tarareaba alguna canción por lo bajo, mientras hacia esta rutina, pero esa noche no lo hizo.

― Déjame ayudarte.

Dijo una voz muy conocida para ella, apareciendo a su lado, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

― Oh, no es necesario, debes estar cansado, puedo hacerlo sola…

― Yo seco, y tú lo guardas ―articuló el pelirrojo, mientras la interrumpía, quitándole el paño de su mano, para secar los platos que faltaban.

Ella se limitó a seguirlo, sin antes soltar un ligero suspiro de resignación, seguido de una ligera mueca.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, secando y guardando.

Normalmente, sus momentos de silencios eran agradables, pero esta vez, en el aire se sentía cierta intranquilidad.

El pelirrojo la observaba con ligera preocupación, aunque no lo reflejase en su rostro.

Si bien ella seguía sonriendo, presentía algo más, que no sabía cómo definirlo.

― Hoy sí que fue un día agotador ¿no? ―soltó ella, de repente, con la mirada perdida, mientras acomodaba los utensilios secos, en sus respectivos estantes―. Mañana te preparé una infusión de hierbas extra, lo necesitaras con todo el papeleo acumulado que te espera en tu despacho.

― Ah, gracias.

Fue lo único respondió, limitado por su pensar.

Ella no era de hablar del trabajo en casa, muy al contrario, era él quien tenía esa manía.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso estaba molesta por algo que el había hecho sin notar?

No. No era eso posible.

Su esposa no era una mujer complicada. Si algo no le agradaba, no dudaba en decírselo de frente. Algo propio de su carácter decidido, tranquilo pero fuerte.

¿Pero que era entonces?

En la reunión que habían tenido con los altos cargos esa tarde, con ella presente entre los miembros, fue que notó ese ligero desvarío, detrás de su rostro sereno.

― Shijima, yo… ―titubeo por unos segundos, dejando los trastes a un lado, y acercándose más a ella―. ¿He hecho algo que te ha molestado?

Su pregunta resonó en la habitación vacía, seguida de un largo silencio.

Shijima se encontraba inmóvil.

Como si interiormente estuviera batallando consigo misma.

― No, no lo estoy ―respondió tranquila, pero a secas, para luego seguir acomodando lo que faltaba.

― Oh… bien ―adjuntó, aunque definitivamente estaba más agobiado que antes―, iré a acostarme entonces, he acabado con lo que podía ayudarte.

― Si, gracias. Te alcanzaré al rato ―agregó la de lentes, sin mirarlo.

Entonces camino un par de pasos, con dirección a la salida del lugar, mas confundido y preocupado de lo que ya estaba.

" _No, debo insistir en saber que le sucede"._ Pensó deteniéndose, para luego volver a ella.

Fue cuando giró para verla, que esta lo abrazó de forma desprevenida, ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

― Yo… estaba muy preocupada… ―su voz se quebró, al igual que su rostro―. Sé que no debería, pero… era mi esposo y mis hijos quienes estaban en peligro…

La sujetó entre sus brazos, al fin entendiendo lo obvio.

 _¿Cómo es que no lo había notado?_

Se maldijo en el interior.

― En verdad, lo siento. Siento tener que preocuparte ―pronunció con su calmada voz grave, mientras seguía reconfortándola en su abrazo, para luego apoyar sus manos en sus hombros―, ya no llores… no soy digno de tus lágrimas ―terminó diciendo, levantándole el rostro, apoyando sus dedos pulgar e índice, en su mentón, mientras que, con su otra mano, le limpiaba las lágrimas que escapaban por debajo de sus lentes.

Durante y luego del ataque los Otsutsuki en Konoha, Suna solo había recibido dos correos electrónicos informativos, dirigidos al consejo de líderes.

Nada claro, y apenas se mencionaba el estado actual de los suyos, que se encontraban allá.

El mensaje en halcón, había sido un gran alivio, por eso.

Se dice que incluso la mujer más seria y ruda, es sensible y amable con el hombre que ama, según había escuchado al Nara decir, tiempo atrás, e irónicamente recordaba hoy.

Y Shijima, no era la excepción a esa oración.

― Hum, no tienes por qué disculparte…

― Claro que debo ―insistió, mientras volvía a abrazarla, esta vez compartiendo sus miradas fijas, que se acercaban cada instante más al otro.

Crash… crash… crash…

Un leve sonido los sacó de su ambiente.

Se escuchaba como el masticar de algún roedor.

De forma instintiva, Shijima lanzó una aguja anbu, de las que siempre portaba en el Bo shuriken que guardaba en uno de sus brazos, apuntando al lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

Era imposible que fuese alguna peste, ya que ella era una excesiva compulsiva de la limpieza, lo cual solo soltaba una respuesta.

Un espía.

― ¡Ey!

El ser que los espiaba en la parte oscura de la sala, se reveló con solo expresarse.

― ¿Kankuro? ―emitió el pelirrojo, mientras prendía el interruptor del lugar, iluminando el espacio oscuro de la cocina.

― Si ¿Quién más podría ser? ―respondió este, más molesto que con intensión de disculparse―, uno no puede venir tranquilo a la cocina por un bocadillo nocturno, sin que intenten empotrarlo a la pared con agujas… ―alzó una de sus manos, mostrando el desgarre de una de sus mangas, mientras seguía sosteniendo la caja de cereal, que parecía haber tomado para comer en seco, de forma directa.

― Lo siento, pero no deberías entrar de forma tan imperceptible ―argumentó Shijima, retirando el par de agujas que estaban incrustadas en la pared.

― E inapropiada ―agregó el rojizo.

Kankuro los miró con una extraña mirada.

― Bueno, no quería interrumpirlos, ya saben, estaban en sus "clásicos momentos cursis", y yo tenía hambre de algo dulce, no tenía opción ―se defendió, mientras hacía saltar sus cejas de manera cómplice y coqueta, para luego seguir comiendo cereal.

Cosa que alarmó a los esposos, en vez de calmarlos.

Se miraron entre ellos.

No había caso en seguir reclamándole al castaño. Desde niño había tenido esa actitud tan fresca y ya era demasiado viejo para que intentasen cambiarlo.

En silencio y de forma híper rápida, Shijima terminó lo que tenía pendiente, para luego desaparecer de escena, acompañada del rojizo.

― Esperen, ¿A dónde van? No se sientan preocupados por mí, pueden seguir con sus cursiladas, no me molesta… ―soltó el marionetista con gracia.

Esa noche, los esposos apagaron la angustia que había provocado esos días.

 _Aun recordaba el momento, en que su padre le había dado esa gran noticia._

 _Habían sido días de preocupación, ya que notaba cierta ansiedad dibujada en sus tranquilos padres._

 _Se sentía preocupado, y trataba de enfocarse en sus estudios para no pensar en ello._

 _Hace poco más de un año que había logrado tener una familia, con la cual se encariño rápido, y se preocupaba por que esta se desmoronase._

 _¿Acaso era su culpa?_

 _¿Sería que él era el responsable de que sus padres adoptivos se portasen de manera agobiante?_

 _Miró de reojo a sus compañeros de estudio._

 _Ellos habían sido adoptados por la misma familia, a los pocos meses de que el llegase._

 _No parecían preocupados en lo más mínimo._

― _Shinki, contrólate, empiezas a estorbarme ―dijo Yodo, quien estaba sentada a su lado, y efectivamente, empezaba a ser topada con el manto que lo cubría._

― _Lo siento._

 _Se recorrió un poco, mientras intentaba reducir el volumen de su armadura._

 _Había nacido con un enorme e incontrolable chakra, y siendo un usuario del elemento magnético, el hierro flotaba a su alrededor. Su padre le estaba enseñado a controlarlo, pero técnicas como la armadura aun no eran su fuerte. Se volvía inestable si perdía la concentración o se alteraba, como sucedía en ese momento._

 _Al pasar las horas, se había quedado atrasado en sus hojas de estudio._

 _Tuvo que quedarse completamente solo, ya que Araya y Yodo terminaron primero._

― _Con que aquí estabas, aún._

 _Levantó de golpe su mirada sumergida en los libros._

 _Era la voz inconfundible de su padre._

 _Lo miró con ligero miedo._

― _Hum ―fue lo único que logró articular a modo de respuesta, mientras tomaba su lápiz, y escribía lo más rápido que le permitiesen sus manos._

 _No había notado que ya era de noche. Siempre había sido un niño cumplido y dedujo que ante la tardanza seria regañado._

 _Una completa decepción para su familia, como si no necesitasen más problemas, según pensaba el mismo._

 _Mas el Kazekage no parecía molesto._

― _Esto parece difícil ¿quieres que te lo explique? ―expresó el rojizo, acercándose al escritorio, tomando alguno de los papeles que estaban esparcidos por el lugar, los cuales tenían relación con el trabajo inconcluso del pequeño._

 _Shinki asintió._

 _Aunque en verdad no lo necesitaba. Todo lo que fuese teórico, él lo comprendía con gran facilidad._

 _Gaara se sentó a su lado, y le explicó con calma el tema que estudiaba._

 _De cierta forma, el escucharlo lo calmó un poco._

 _Otros niños le habían comentado que el Kazekage que tenía como padre parecía ser muy estricto y hasta ligeramente "malo", por la forma seria y poco expresiva que hablaba a todos._

 _Pero él no lo veía así._

 _Todo lo contrario, sentía que le hablaba como si hubiese sido su hijo de toda la vida._

 _Y él también lo veía como el padre que había perdido y encontrado de nuevo._

― _Y eso es lo que abarca este tema. Lo recordarás si lo vinculas con objetos específicos. Yo usaba ese método para memorizar…_

 _Terminó de explicarle._

― _Siento haber tardado demasiado ―se excusó, mientras cerraba el pergamino en el que había escrito, y lo guardaba junto con los otros._

― _No hay problema, ahora volvamos a casa. Sino tu madre nos regañará por llegar tarde._

 _Ambos salieron del lugar de estudio, para luego caminar el largo trayecto que tenían, por los pasillos del cuartel general._

 _Por unos segundos, se le había cruzado por la mente aprovechar la oportunidad, para preguntar si podía ayudar en el conflicto que creía que existía entre él y su madre._

 _Abrió la boca con cierto titubeo._

― _Padre ¿Puedo preguntarle…_

 _Gaara estaba girando su cabeza de costado, para tomarle total atención, pero un ninja mensajero apareció de la nada, interrumpiéndolos._

 _Parecía que tenía algo importante que decirle._

 _Le sugirió si fuesen mejor a su despacho, para profundizar el tema, pero el rojizo se negó, objetando que no era necesario._

― _Ahora es tarde, no pasará nada si lo atiendo mañana, junto con los otros temas, avisa al interesado._

 _El ninja asintió, y se inclinó a modo de respeto, para luego desaparecer._

 _En silencio, retomaron su caminar._

― _Bien ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme? ―inquirió su mayor, al notar que no había retomado el tema por su cuenta._

― _No… no es… ―expresó apenas, ya con los ánimos esfumados―, no es un tema de importancia._

 _Gaara lo miró de forma perspicaz._

― _Si ese tema es el causante de que andes distraído estos últimos días, debe ser importante ―profesó._

 _Shinki abrió los ojos, al escucharlo._

 _No se había percatado de que su actuar preocupado era notorio._

― _Y bien ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_

 _El pequeño se detuvo en andar, apretando los labios y con una mirada tímida hacia el suelo._

 _Gaara al verlo, sintió como si se mirase en un espejo que reflejase el pasado._

― _Yo… yo…_

 _Se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos, esperando a que hablase claro._

― _¿Yo soy la culpa por la que usted y madre se muestren inestables últimamente? ―dijo directo el niño, quien, con la mirada aun baja, miraba hacia otro costado, con expresión triste._

 _Mas su pena no duro mucho._

― _¡¿Qué?! ¿De dónde sacaste esa conclusión tan ilógica?…_

 _Gaara se detuvo en su hablar, deduciendo todo, con sus propias palabras._

 _Shinki era un niño bien atento y devoto, lo más seguro era que…_

― _Hum, con qué era eso ―murmuró más para sí, el pelirrojo, pasando de una expresión asombrada, a una tranquila―. No estoy seguro si deba contártelo…_

 _Shinki lo miraba expectante._

 _Con la forma que hablaba su padre, no sabía si preocuparse más o sentir alivio._

― _Bien, te lo diré, pero será un secreto entre nosotros, ya que prometí a Shijima que se lo comunicaríamos ambos, en unos días ¿De acuerdo?_

 _Shinki se limitó a asentir, ahora totalmente inquieto ante la revelación que recibiría._

― _En unos meses, tendrás dos nuevos hermanos menores._

Ahora se encontraba en el dormitorio de ambos, observándolos en silencio, ver como dormían tranquilamente.

No entendía porque sus padres habían tenido gemelos rubios, si ninguno de ellos tenía ese color de cabello.

O por lo menos fue así, hasta que su padre le explicó que era algo heredado de sus abuelos.

Hace años que los conocía, y desde entonces, se habían vuelto "secretamente" en sus hermanos favoritos.

― ¿Ah? Otra vez velando el sueño de Karu-chan y Yasha-chan ―expresó de forma tranquila Yodo, agregándose a escena, junto con Araya―. Y creer que ya cumplieron seis años, que rápido pasa el tiempo…

Shinki la interrumpió, poniendo un dedo en sus labios a modo de silencio, para que no los despertase.

Si bien, pudo pasar gran parte de esa tarde con ellos, había extrañado verlos esos días.

Tal vez era por su instinto de hermano mayor protector.

Un día nuevo comenzaba.

Se despertó como de costumbre, ganándole a la alarma que tenían en su recámara, para luego buscar a su compañera por debajo de las sábanas, pero descubrió a los segundos, que está ya no estaba.

Aun le costaba creer que era el último en levantarse en esa casa, bueno casi el ultimo, ya que Kankuro lo superaba y podía dormirse hasta el mediodía si alguien no lo despertaba.

Sin perder tiempo, se alistó y salió de su habitación, para por lo menos pasar unos minutos con sus últimos dos hijos, que no había visto en días.

La noche anterior solo pudo verlos dormir, al igual que Shinki.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de estos, al notar que ya estaban despiertos, y posiblemente jugando (según notó al ver que los cinco estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa de juguete, vestidos como muñecos de felpa, celebrando una especie de fiesta de té, invisible)

― Hum, no te preocupes hermano ―la pequeña niña de cabello rubio, abrazaba a Shinki de espaldas, casi flotando en la armadura que siempre portaba este―. Perder no es el fin del mundo, yo le gano a Yashamaru siempre, y este no se afecta por ello…

El pequeño rubio mencionado, frunció el ceño al escucharla.

― No presumas, en mi caso, yo te dejo ganar.

― No es cierto, eres malo jugando.

― Claro que no.

― Que sí.

― No.

Y así, ambos gemelos empezaban otra de sus clásicas, pero inofensivas y hasta graciosas, peleas.

Mientras sus hermanos mayores se divertían observándolos en silencio.

― Las mañanas se han vuelto ruidosas ¿no?

Shijima se acercó a él, aun parado en la puerta del lugar, sin ser notado.

― Hum, un ruido agradable ―respondió con voz normal, aunque internamente estaba muy contento, al grado de que se dibujase inconscientemente, una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una sonrisa que solo compartía con ella.

― Bien, el desayuno ya está servido ¿Quiénes serán los grandes valientes que intentarán despertar a vuestro tío? ―dijo la Houki, agregándose a la escena de infantes.

― ¡Yo!

― ¡Yo también!

― Yo esta vez tomaré impulso y saltaré en su estómago…

― Buena idea, te imitaré…

― Como quieras, gana quien lo despierte primero…

Expresaron entusiasmados los pequeños rubios, olvidando sus conflictos, para luego salir corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Kankuro.

FIN.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Un nuevo oneshot Gaashiji, luego de no sé cuánto.**

 **Esta idea se me ocurrió luego de ver el capítulo del tren, en Boruto; me atreví a implementar dos hijos no canónicos a la historia. La mayoría los imagina rojizos, por ser hijos de Gaara, más me fui por el bando de los niños rubios, idénticos a los abuelos 3 Si bien, sigo deseando que los tres nuevos genins sean hermanos confirmados, me atrajo mucho la idea de ver a Shinki, siendo un "hermano mayor" protector.**


End file.
